


你们就是针对俄罗斯！

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inappropriate Use of Vodka, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 布拉金斯基单挑联五其余四名意识体！战斗民族是否名副其实，答案在此一役！
Relationships: America & China & England & France & Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	你们就是针对俄罗斯！

**Author's Note:**

> 只是在迫害露露而已。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦接下这个任务的那一刻，就做好了牺牲的准备。

在这场作战中，每一个步骤都必须承接得严丝合缝，每一名意识体都有自己的职责。一名意识体的失误即会毁灭整个计划，导致所有人的努力与牺牲付之东流。

弗朗西斯明白，自己的任务尽管危险，却还是远远比不上他的战友们。但是他的任务能否完成，直接决定了整场作战是否有意义！他怎能辜负替他扛下了更重的担子、却将如此重要的任务交给他的战友的体贴与信任？

于是，当伊万·布拉金斯基如一头从炮口弹射出的巨熊般朝他扑来，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦坚定地站在原地一动不动。是的，此时正是展示法兰西之魂的时刻—— 

伊万的身躯越来越近，阴影笼罩住了弗朗西斯。斯拉夫人紫色的眼眸中仿佛燃烧着鲜红的烈焰，伸出的双手恰似死神的重锤；弗朗西斯明白，如果自己放弃了手中的 **目标** ，或许还有半丝生的希望。但如今的他不再是曾经的他了！在这一刻，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦遗忘了千年积淀的浪漫与优雅，高卢人好战的血液在他身体中沸腾，他高举起双手——

不是为了投降，而是为了将手中的目标朝后扔出，传递给下一名意识体！

“干得漂亮，弗朗西斯！”听到后方阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯充满活力的欢呼与前方伊万·布拉金斯基的怒吼，弗朗西斯明白，自己已然完成了使命，但是，在走向不可避免的结局前，他还有最后一件可以做的事，将自己的牺牲变为最壮烈凄美的画卷——

“VIVE LA FRANCE!!!!!”他高呼着大张双臂，一头朝伊万撞了过去——

在被伊万一拳捶进地里前，他为阿尔弗雷德争取到了宝贵的五秒钟时间！

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦躺在地板上，金发散乱，面色苍白，哀婉动人；他唇边露出淡淡的美丽微笑，他欣慰地闭上了眼睛。

阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯骑着山地自行车从走廊里行过，伊万·布拉金斯基在他身后紧追不舍。但阿尔弗雷德并不急躁，他明白，此时的距离劣势，不过是由于自行车在室内施展不开，而建筑物的大门就在前方，他的战友们提前打开了它，为阿尔弗雷德开辟出光明的道路！

“FREEDOMMMMMMMMM!!!”阿尔弗雷德呼喝着穿过了大门，他抬起车头，自行车在空中划过壮美的弧线越过了门口的台阶——

“Сука блядь!!!”伊万伸出手试图抓住自行车的后座——

但是斯拉夫人失败了！美利坚小伙的自行车沉重地落在地面上毫发无损——多么坚固的自行车！阿尔弗雷德瞟了一眼车前篮子里的目标，目标同样完好无损！

他放低重心，坚定目视前方，健壮的双腿终于能够发挥全力，以踩出虚影的速度疯狂踏着脚蹬！

冷战早已过去，然而当急速奔跑的伊万·布拉金斯基与骑自行车的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯展开追逐战，没有人会怀疑他们是无比熟悉对方战斗模式的、彼此半个世纪的对手。阿尔弗雷德的自行车飞过马路、小巷、步行街，而伊万仅靠两条长腿竟能在其后紧追不舍，吓坏行人与司机无数；当阿尔弗雷德的自行车头撞翻了垃圾桶、报箱与邮筒，伊万的水管也在柏油路、水泥地、绿化带中砸出一个又一个坑洞！

“去死吧琼斯！”当伊万从一个抢修中的下水井盖旁抓起堆积在地面上的橡胶软管的那一刻，战局发生了关键性的变化！只见这位斯拉夫人抛弃了金属水管，恰似一名美国西部片中的牛仔握起橡胶软管打了个圈套，单手甩动管子带出呼呼的风声，接着狠狠将它冲自行车上的阿尔弗雷德抛了出去——

这一切都发生在十二秒之内。多么精妙的狙击技术啊，伊万的橡胶圈套精准地勒住了阿尔弗雷德的脖子！年轻的意识体直翻白眼险些呕吐，但是，他仍然牢记自己的任务，在自行车脱手向前方飞出之前，及时伸手将车篮子里的目标取了出来！

然后阿尔弗雷德一屁股摔在地上，他听见某种东西破碎的声音——当然不是来自他的尾骨而是来自路面。他一只手保护着目标，用另一只手扯掉脖子上的橡胶软管，然而伊万早已逼了上来。斯拉夫人脸上挂着骇人的微笑，右手已然握成了列巴那么大的拳头。

“把那个给我。”伊万非常、非常温柔地说，俯视着路面坑陷中的阿尔弗雷德。

难道这意味着美利坚的败北吗？美利坚会如此轻言放弃吗？阿尔弗雷德湛蓝的双眼坚毅无比——当然不！他爽朗地大笑起来！

“做梦去吧！”

他一抡手臂，将手中的目标向上狠狠一抛，目标以誓要逃逸大气层般的气势向天空飞去了——多么可怕的美式怪力啊！

伊万和阿尔弗雷德一同仰头注视着目标向天空飞去，接着，伊万大惊失色！

只见目标的飞行轨道上悬停着一架直升机！直升机下垂着绳梯，而绳梯上挂了一个人——

不，那不是人！

那是一名意识体！

那是王耀！

只见王耀一手抓着绳梯，一手伸出做出太极拳中云手的姿态，在目标靠近时轻松将其勾入怀中——

“拿到了！快走！”他嚷嚷道。

伊万与阿尔弗雷德并没有听到，机舱里的亚瑟·柯克兰回答了一声：“好样的！让你们见识一下皇家空军的技术！”

但他们确实看到直升机带着王耀带着目标朝上爬升，接着飞得无影无踪——

伊万缓缓低下头去，注视着阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德微笑起来。他可不怕和伊万打架——何况，无论这一架他赢不赢，都不会影响作战结果。

他们胜利了！

王耀爬回了直升机座舱。他用袖子擦了擦手中的摄像机，郑重地说：“我们要铭记波诺弗瓦同志与琼斯同志的牺牲。”

亚瑟说：“纪念他们之前应该先验验货。”

于是王耀启动了摄像机，开始播放最近的一条录像。

录像中，将王耀偷偷替换的Spirytus Rektyfikowany当做普通伏特加喝了半瓶的伊万·布拉金斯基，正甩着围巾跳着芭蕾舞剧《吉赛尔》的片段——而且跳的是女主角的部分。

“弗朗西斯的艺术天赋绝了！”王耀赞叹，“这绝对是殿堂级的表演加摄影。”

直升机带着满舱欢笑飞远了。

**Author's Note:**

> Spirytus Rektyfikowany，波兰产的一种伏特加，俗称生命之水，酒精度为96%。


End file.
